


Tu y Yo

by Bibao



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibao/pseuds/Bibao
Summary: Berlin à survécu. Maintenant il veux retrouver l'amour de son âme sœur.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	1. Il fallait commencer quelque part

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Je vous présente ma seconde fiction de La casa del papel. J'annonce solanellement (que mes intentions sont mauvaises...Oops je me trompe d'univers) que je ne respecte PAS le scénario original de la série, j'assume totalement le Fluffy qui transpire ici, j'espère ne choquer personne dans ma manière de présenter les personnages et leur caractère remanié. En gros je n'ai pas envie de me faire planter par des fans xD  
> Il est évident que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et que je ne fais aucun profit financier avec cet écrit.  
> Sur ce, voici un Berlin x Palerme ! Aucune scène sexuellement explicite n'est présente dans ce chapitre, référence légère au mal être.  
> En joie!

"T'as déconné Berlin." cracha Nairobi, le regard dur de Tokyo appuyant ses dires.  
L'espagnol gravemment blessé avait été plaçé dans la cabine du bateau qui voguait sur les eaux internationales. Ils s'en étaient sortis, l'heure des comptes devait sonner, Berlin, lui, était loin de tout ça, ce n'était ni ses blessures ni la descente brutale d'adrénaline qui le faisait divaguer, un secret lourd était en train de remonter tel un cadavre, et il n'avait plus d'alibi.

Les doigts de Nairobi claquèrent devant ses paupières lourdes.  
" Eh! Je t'interdis de claquer maintenant, tu te rends compte de ce que nous à fait subir là-bas? Tu étais chaotique et...

-Suicidaire." Compléta Tokyo.   
Un bref silence puis le rire incontrôlable du brun retentît, il s'esclaffait de plus en plus fort, les quintes de toux faisaient couler du sang de ses plaies, de grosses larmes chaudes s'invitèrent dans ses yeux toujours plissés de rire.

"Tu peux ajouter hystérique à la liste de ses symptômes." Lâcha la brune au cheveux courts tout en quittant la cabine, laissant l'autre femme et Berlin dont la crise s'attenuait peu à peu.

"Je dis pas qu'on va te pardonner toute cette merde, je ne sais pas si c'était un sacrifice ou bien comme elle à dit... Dans tous les cas on est ici grâce à ce que tu as fais, ce qui te donne une putain de chance de balancer ce que tu as à balancer." Le ton était sans appel, le brun afficha un air stoïque, 4 secondes.

"J'ai fait des erreurs." Nairobi fît sa meilleure 'Bitch face', l'espagnol serra ses lèvres dans une moue signifiant 'Je peux continuer?'. Il reprît:

"Des erreurs dont je vais devoir m'acquitter à présent. J'ai... J'avais quelqu'un, une personne unique, marvilloso. Je n'ai pas assumé, j'avais peur, j'étais terrifié même." Un sourire triste s'était peint sur son visage, on y déchiffrait une douceur jusqu'alors insoupçonnable, la brune qui le toisait préta doublement attention au récit.

"Je lui ai brisé le cœur, je me suis marié et je me suis investi dans ce plan. Je pensais avoir fait le meilleur choix, le plus égoïste, mais je ne me suis pas épargné."

Il y eu une longue pause, Nairobi ouvrît la bouche plusieurs fois avant de réussir à trouver les mots.

"Donc... Tu n'as pas toujours été un enfoiré narcissique?

-Mmh, si. Moins chaotique peut être?

-Et suicidaire.

-Pourrai-t-on éviter de le rappeller?

-Tu mérites au moins ça." Un regard entendu puis la brune lui jeta une trousse de secours.   
Difficile était un euphémisme pour décrire la rédemption acquise auprès des voleurs au masque de Dali, mais Berlin avait fait preuve d'une intelligence fine afin de la gagner. 

Les mois s'écoulèrent, interminable attente à gratter progrés après progrés, Sergio eu du mal à encaisser le mensonge éhonté de son demi-frère, aucun médecin n'avait parlé de maladie dégénérative. La dépression sévère que Berlin avait couvée s'était insinuée partout, enfonçant ses racines au plus profond de son esprit, nourrie par la tendance pathologique à se comporter comme un connard, le cocktail avait fait des ravages, il lui avait été plus simple de s'auto-diagnostiquer la maladie de sa mère que d'admettre ses défaillances psychologiques.  
Il y avait eu de la colère, du temps et enfin de la compréhension.

On ne peux pas dire que tout ce qui faisait d'Andrès de Fonollosa avait radicalement changé, la plupart des gens autour de lui restait insgnifiants, toujours aucune hésitation lorsqu'il s'agissait de planter une fourchette à dessert dans les boules d'un inconnu et les femmes restaient de la belle porcelaine qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas trop abîmer. Il avait consacré ces derniers temps à des buts bien spécifiques, tout d'abord à guérir de ses blessures par balles, un jeu d'enfant par rapport à ses blessures mentales, il y avait eu les médicaments afin de calmer ses crises, puis l'alcool pour contrôler ses angoisses et enfin le mélange des deux dans le but de faire taire ses regrets. Le second projet, la motivation première à ce parcours du combatant, était évidemment de reconquérir son âme-soeur.   
Le soutien de Sergio avait été primordial et Berlin lui en serai reconnaissant jusqu'à la mort, mais il restait fidèle à ses petits abus alors il n'hésita pas lorsqu'il s'adressa au jeune professeur:

"Je dois le revoir, il n'y a que toi qui peux m'aider.

-C'est faux et tu le sais, tu pourrais le retrouver tout seul et facilement. Tu as besoin de moi car ça serais plus facile pour TOI. 

-C'est bien ce que je dis, il n'y a que toi qui peux m'aider." Le sourire du plus âgé ne se démonta pas. Sergio cachait bien l'agacement qui pointait le bout de son nez face à la manipulation grotesque, il soupira lourdement:

"J'ai du mal à imaginer une réceptivité positive à ton égard, il n'est plus celui que tu as connu, tu ne peux pas prendre les gens comme bon te semble, tu as été tellement...

-Lâche. Je peux faire ce qu'il faut maintenant.

-C'était avant qu'il fallait agir. Ces derniers mois je croyais... J'ai cru que tu te reprenais en main pour ton propre salut, mais c'était uniquement pour obtenir ce que tu n'as pas eu. 

-Tu ne comprends donc rien? Sans lui, il n'y a pas de moi." 

Berlin avait le visage fermé, les émotions ne pouvaient transparaître dans ses expressions, tout avait été donné dans cette phrase. Sergio mît un temps, bien qu'il connaissait déjà tous les tenants et aboutissants du dossier qu'était son frère, il avait eu quand même besoin d'une minute pour digérer l'information. 

"OK.

-Ok? C'est tout? Pas de longs discours moralisateurs et passionnés?

-Si tu te moques ils risquent d'arriver." 

Devant l'expression coincée du plus jeune, Andrés mima la fermeture de sa bouche jetant une clé imaginaire au loin. Leurs rires s'échappèrent à l'unisson, Sergio tendît sa main dans l'attente d'une poignée formelle, le brun la regarda et attrapa son frère de ses deux bras l'attirant dans un câlin accompagné de grandes tapes viriles dans le dos. 

Ainsi, ils étaient là, sur cette petite terrasse baignée du soleil de Porto-Vecchio choisie par Andrés, il arborait cet air soigné dont lui seul avait le secret, la chaleur ambiante lui avait fait abandonner sa veste de costume verte foncée, son noeud papillon était suffisament élégant pour habiller sa chemise écrue. Sergio portait une de ces chemises décontractées, manches courtes, kakie, estivale. Il n'avait nul besoin de se parer de ses meilleurs atouts, contrairement à son frère dont les doigts fébriles autour de son verre de vin trahissait l'appréhension.  
Le plus jeune esquissa un sourire encourageant, Andrés le lui rendît, un sourire aux dents blanches, totalement faux.  
On n'effaçait pas des années de déni d'un coup, on apprends à composer avec, il fixa son attention au magnifique décor où ils se trouvaient, la terrasse était pavées de pierres dorées, ombragée par des chênes-liège et des cyprès, un grand olivier avait été placé au centre, le petit escalier à quelques mètres tardait de faire apparaître la silhouette tant attendue. Le plus âgé était plus qu'impatient:

"Je ne pensais pas avoir choisi un lieu introuvable.

-Ne sois pas désobligeant, la ponctualité n'as jamais fait partie de ses qualités, et tu le sais très bien. Reporter tes craintes sur lui n'aidera pas à te rattraper. 

-Je suis ravi de constater à quel point je suis si bien épaulé."

Le sarcasme qui se voulait tranchant n'affecta en rien son destinataire, il y avait été habitué. Les piques étaient révélatrices, plus il était touché plus les attaques étaient violentes. Le professeur était rassuré, son comportement désagréable était preuve de sincérité dans cette quête folle. Lui-même n'était-il pas le sujet des affres de l'amour et ses actions inconsidérées? 

Un peu plus d'un quart d'heure s'était écoulé par rapport à celle donnée pour le rendez-vous lorsque un homme se hissa sur les petites marches de pierres.C'était lui.  
Le nouvel arrivant marqua un petit arrêt, comme éssouflé. Les yeux scrutateurs d'Andrés ne manqua pas cet instant. Il se reprît vite et avança d'un pas qui se voulait déterminé. Sergio remarqua le changement d'expression de son frère, il se retourna faisant un signe de la main à son invité. Arrivé à leur table il les salua:

"Holà Sergio, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu serais accompagné." Le ton se voulait amical pourtant la désaprobation était omniprésente.

Berlin fît preuve de contenance, assemblant son meilleur masque de charme et d'une voix assurée:

"Holà bel ingénieur."

A suivre!


	2. Comme une claque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce second chapitre plaira, n'hésitez pas à mes donner vos avis. En joie!

"Holà bel ingénieur?"

Martín n'avait pû que répéter les mots, absourdi. Sergio tentait de se cacher derrière sa main, son frère avait fait des choses innomables, pourtant cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir simplement honte de la phrase d'accroche.

"Qu'est ce que j'ai dis?

-T'es pas croyable!" Vociféra l'ingénieur, il avait le visage coloré de colère, son regard furieux bloqua toute tentative de parole de son ancien ami. Andrés ne tenta pas le diable et choisi de s'abstenir dans son art d'avoir toujours le dernier mot. Il prît même la peine d'avoir un air désolé. Martín ne manqua pas le changement de comportement, sa tête eu un léger mouvement de recul, ses deux sourcils se levèrent en signe d'incompréhension.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant, Sergio constata que l'alchimie était toujours là, il profita de ce moment pour s'éclipser, ce que Berlin ne manqua pas:

"Où vas-tu hermanito ?"

Ce dernier tourna ses yeux à droite puis à gauche dans une mimique plutôt comique et répondît:

"Aux toilettes?"

Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur du bar, laissant les deux hommes face à face.

"Tu veux un verre? Il y a du vin blanc plutôt bon.

-Nous ne sommes pas à un rendez-vous galant Andrés.

-En effet. Si je suis ici c'est pour en obtenir un, prochainement.

-Je te demande pardon?

-Je vais être clair, je veux faire amende honorable auprès de toi."

Le regard profond de l'espagnol permis de détourner l'attention sur le tremblement régulier de sa main gauche. Il croyait avoir fait le plus dur, c'était faux, la grande épreuve était là, terrible et effrayante, dans l'un des plus beaux endroits du monde.

"Tu a été très clair, ce soir là."

L'air autour d'eux semblait lourd, Berlin n'eu pas le temps de commencer sa phrase que Martín reprît:

"Mitochondrie. Je n'ai pas oublié ce qui te retenait, tu m'as laissé assez de temps pour que je l'intègre. Qu'est ce que tu espérais? Pendant qu tu t'amusais sur ce plan minable tu pensais que je t'attendais? Bien sûr je ne vis que pour être à la disposition de Monsieur De Fonollosa!

-N'exagères pas.

-Que je n'exagères pas?! Va te faire foutre.

-Donne moi trois semaines pour te convaincre.

-Me convaincre? Que tu es toujours un connard?

-Que l'on partage toujours ce lien unique."

L'argentin secouai la tête doucement, on n'aurait pû dire si cela était un hochement positif ou négatif, Andrés attrapa ses mains, tenta un dernier:

"Por favor."

L'hésitation était palpable, Martín était assailli de tout ses souvenirs, les bons et les mauvais, tout ceux qui concernait l'homme devant lui, un combat acharné entre sa fierté et les sentiments qui l'animait quand il s'agissait d'Andrés; il n'écouta pas sa raison.

"J'espère que tu as amassé beaucoup d'argent avec tes conneries."

Sergio arriva magiquement au bon moment coupant la discussion, sa présence amena naturellement quelque chose de plus léger dans l'atmosphère. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, surtout de rien. Le jeune homme au lunettes avait le sentiment désagréable de tenir la chandelle, l'éléctricité crépitait, les regards se cherchaient et s'évitaient. Martín avait gagné en repartie quant à Andrés on ne parlerait pas de douceur mais plutôt de prudence.  
Il se sentait marcher sur des œufs, là où il pensait retrouver la passion invincible, il se trouva face à des doutes qu'il croyait avoir écartés.  
Reussirai-t-il à fixer ce qu'il avait explosé?

Le soir arriva tranquilement, il apporta une fraîcheur bienvenue, le ciel se teinta de couleurs sombres enveloppant le trio dans un silence réconfortant, le chemin jusqu'à l'hôtel passa rapidement.

Arrivés à la réception, Sergio et Andrés demandèrent leurs clés, Martín était légèrement en retrait, sa valise l'attendait dans un autre établissement du coin. Le plus jeune ne s'attarda pas avec eux. Berlin s'avança auprès de l'ingénieur et lui tendît une clé.

"Tu étais tellement persuadé que je te dirais oui que tu m'as loué une chambre?

-Je n'étais sûr de rien. L'espoir m'as poussé à anticiper.

-Epargne-moi tes nuances."

L'attaque verbale perdît de sa valeur lorsqu'il lui prît la clé. Le sourire qui se glissa sur les lèvres de l'espagnol rappella à Martín à quel point il le trouvait sexy, donc dangereux.

"Mon hôtel est moins beau que celui-ci."

Les yeux bruns de Berlin parlèrent pour lui et l'ingénieur esquiva. Ce dernier aurait pû trouver le moyen de faire parvenir ses affaires mais il avait besoin de ce temps de route afin de réaliser sa journée. Alors qu'il s'appretait à passer la porte principale il entendît dans son dos:

"Je suppose que Sergio et moi pouvons t'attendre pour le dîner de ce soir?"

La voix était parfaitement maîtrisée entre la gentille moquerie et la réelle attente d'une réponse positive. L'argentin ne s'arrêta pas agitant simplement la main en l'air. Andrés trouva ce geste suffisament satisfaisant. Il sentait son large sourire pinçer ses joues. Martín était un déclencheur des possibles pour lui, il aimait penser que la totalité des émotions qu'il pourrait lui faire ressentir n'était qu'à un tiers explorées. C'est sur cette agréable pensée qu'il alla dans sa chambre se rafraîchir et se préparer pour le repas du soir.

Le plateau de fruits de mer présenté comme l'incontournable du menu avait l'air délicieux, sublimé par une bouteille de Chablis blanc, il aurait fait rosir les pommettes de Martín, si ce dernier était venu.

Le troisième hôtel qui longeait la plage fût le bon, Andrés avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre, un mélange subtil de peur et de colère, un rien pouvait le faire basculer dans une de ses émotions. Lorsque le réceptionniste annonça sobrement 'Monsieur Berrote ne se trouve pas dans sa chambre', l'espagnol se sentît tomber mentalement, un filtre sombre voîla son regard.

"N'avais-vous donc aucune compétences pour me renseigner convenablement?

-Eh bien..." L'employé était mal à l'aise, il cherchait ses mots, les yeux bruns devant lui ne faisait que de le déstabiliser.

"Berrote?" Une voix féminine s'éléva dans son dos, c'était une jeune femme de ménage, elle resta interdite devant l'expression féroce du client se trouvant devant elle, après un toussotement discret elle reprît:

"Il m'as demandée de nettoyer sa chambre pendant qu'il était à la plage."

Il n'eut besoin de plus d'informations pour s'élancer, un petit chemin à l'extérieur de l'établissement le mena à l'étendue de sable, il quitta ses chaussures en cuir ainsi que ses chaussettes, il fît des ourlets au bas de son pantalon de costume et marcha vers la silhouette qui se dessinait au loin. La seule luminosité provenait du bâtiment derrière lui, heureusement que l'argentin avait enfilé des vêtements clairs.  
Chacun de ses pas s'enfonçant dans les petits grains semblaient lourd, quels arguments pouvait-ils trouver à présent?

Une fois proche de l'homme assis dans le sable, il se racla la gorge:

"Tu as toujours su te faire désirer."

Martín sauta sur ses pieds, se retourna vivement et frappa le visage de l'espagnol, celui-ci s'était penché sous le coup, il aurait pû dire qu'il l'avait vu venir mais cela aurait été faux. Jamais il aurait imaginé son ingénieur lui faire ça, il réalisa son erreur, il était venu en terrain conquis, s'octroyant le plaisir de croire qu'il serait à jamais irrésistible aux yeux de Martín. Les régles du jeu avaient changées et il n'y était pas préparé.

"Pelotudo ! Cinq mariages! Tu m'en a fais subir cinq! Tu me donnes le baiser de ma vie et fous tout en l'air dans le même temps. Qui fait ça Andrés? Hein? Qui à part toi?!"

Il reprît une grande inspiration, posa ses mains sur ses hanches, la tête baissée, quelques secondes de répit pour les deux hommes, la voix était cassée à présent. Les larmes qui montaient lui donnait l'impression d'avoir la gorge gonflée, il serra les dents réprimant un maximum la tristesse qui tentait de le submerger.

"Cela tournai dans ma tête, il est revenu pour toi, il est revenu pour toi... Pourtant j'arrive pas à écarter ce soir là, c'est impossible."

Prudemment Andrés s'approcha de Martín, il passa une de ses mains sur la nuque de l'homme, les gestes étaient semblables à ceux de l'ingénieur lors de cette soirée où il l'avait laissé. Aujourd'hui c'était à l'espagnol d'amorcer le baiser, la passion se présenta directement, ils émirent un gémissement lorsque leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour approfondir le baiser, c'était comme une claque. Dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité Martín éloigna son visage, Berlin ne relacha pas sa prise et murmura:

"Es possible."

Il répeta les deux mots, une véritable litanie qu'il accentua de baisers entre chaque ponctuation. L'argentin réussi à ralentir les assauts éffrénés, il colla son front à celui d'Andrés et chuchota:

"Trois semaines?"

A suivre...


	3. Et maintenant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à ceux qui lisent et apprécie. Je monte légèrement la température dans ce chapitre, rien d'alarmant. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

"Trois Semaines?"

A cette petite question Andrés abandonna l'idée de retourner à son hôtel, en fait il abandonna toutes idées quelquonque de s'éloigner de l'homme qu'il tenait encore contre lui. Il couvrît son front de baisers papillons, ses lèvres descendirent sur l'oreille droite de l'ingénieur, elles se refermèrent dans un mordillement affectueux, celui-ci arracha un soupir chaud à Martín. Alors que les mains de l'espagnol se frayaient un chemin dans le bas de son dos un frisson éléctrisa l'argentin, assez fort pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

"On ne baisera pas sur cette plage Andrés.

-C'est contraire à tous mes principes. Je te ferais l'amour."

Martín eu la décence de rougir furieusement, il s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole dans une tentative minable de défense face à tant d'assurance mais Berlin le coupa:

"Et ce ne sera pas sur cette plage."

Il n'attendît pas de réponses, il commença à se diriger vers l'hôtel, d'un regard il l'invita à le suivre. Les pensées tourbillonaient, ballet de sensations et d'informations, hypnotique, Andrés avait toujours ce pouvoir de le faire planer, oubliant le reste. Enivrés réciproquement par la présence de l'autre, le chemin qui les conduisît à la chambre de Martín passa en un éclair.  
L'espagnol leur servît deux verres de Martini afin de détendre l'atmosphère, l'ingénieur s'était assis au bord du lit, il prît la parole en premier:

"Je pense que nous avons largement dépassé le moment où tu me fais boire pour en profiter.

-C'est juste. Me vois-tu réellement comme un homme qui as besoin d'alcool pour obtenir des faveurs sexuelle? Ouch.

-Non, tu n'as pas besoin d'alcool, tes talents de manipulateur suffisent."

L'argentin offrît un sourire qui se voulait moqueur, Andrés ne se laissa pas berner, il vît au-delà de la façade.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire Martín?

-Trois semaines à faire l'amour avec toi, n'importe qui serais convaincu de tout ce que tu aurais envie qu'il soit convaincu.

-Je t'ai parlé de notre lien unique pas d'un plan sexe au soleil. Il y a ces choses que je dois... Que j'aurais dû faire pour toi, pour moi également. Ce temps imparti je dois l'utiliser dans ce but là."

La petite déclaration les enferma dans une bulle silencieuse, les yeux verts plongés dans le brun profond, enquêtant sur la véracité des propos, le cœur était inévitablement conquis, la tête, elle, était plongée en plein débat.

"Mais je prends le compliment."

Cela arracha un rire clair à l'argentin, un premier fil se tissa entre les deux hommes, la complicité se restaurerait et cela les rassura.  
Ils prirent une douche, séparement. Andrés prît soin d'enfiler l'horrible pyjama mis à disposition quant à Martín il avait mis un tee-shirt et un boxer. Ils étaient allongés sur le lit encore fait, ils ne se glisseraient pas dedans. L'ingénieur se positionna sur le côté et demanda:

"Et maintenant?"

Berlin sur le dos était mi-allongé mi-assis, il croisa les chevilles, les mains sur le ventre. Les yeux fermés il répondît solanellement:

"Maintenant nous allons dormir."

Un éclat de rire retentît, sincère et surprenant.

"Señor De Fonollosa fait des concessions.

-Des concessions qui ne tiendront pas si j'entends encore mon nom prononcé avec ton magnifique accent."

Le ton se voulait autoritaire, il ouvrît un œil et aperçu l'argentin essayant d'afficher un air innocent, peine perdue alors qu'il mordillait le bout de son pouce. C'est parce que Berlin était sur le point de céder qu'il tourna le dos à la tentation. Littéralement. Il ne manqua pas d'ajouter:

"Buenas noches cariño."

L'ingénieur garda son accent dans sa bouche et s'endormît instantanément.

Le soleil s'infiltra dans la pièce, les rideaux n'avait pas été tirés, comment auraient-ils pû penser à ce genre de détail?  
Le sommeil avait été bienfaiteur, il avait détendu leurs positions, Martín était sur le ventre la tête tournée vers Andrés, qui avait seulement laissée son corps glisser plus bas, enfonçant confortablement sa tête dans les larges coussins. Les yeux encore embués s'accrochèrent, le regard vert se détourna, longeant le corps et se fixa automatiquement sur la réaction naturelle. L'érection matinale. La voix un peu enrouée Berlin demanda:

"Les concessions tiennent toujours?"

Le sourire provocateur s'effaça lorsque le corps alangui à côté de lui se mît en mouvement. L'argentin agrippa les épaules de l'homme et se hissa à califourchon sur lui. Le son rauque qu'émît Andrés fût étouffé par le baiser impérieux, ses mains s'activèrent rapidement, touchant autant d'endroits que possible.

"Martín..."

Supplication délicieuse aux oreilles de l'ingénieur qui se leva et quitta le lit aussi vite qu'il avait initié le baiser. Un grognement sourd de frustration s'éleva.

"Oui, les concessions sont maintenues."

Ravi de son coup bas il s'enferma dans la salle de bains, il n'était pas totalement fou et il avait également besoin d'une douche froide. Berlin serrait les poings, tout son sang-froid était solicité, un rire racla sa gorge, Martín n'était plus l'homme adorable aux yeux pétillants à sa vue, enfin il espérait que cet homme était toujours là, dans tous les cas il avait gagné en témérité. Ça l'excita davantage.

Ils descendirent prendre le petit-déjeuner sur la terrasse de l'hôtel afin d'éviter tout dérapage. La vue était magnifique, aucun nuage ne tâchait l'étendue d'eau saline, la légère brise souffla dans les mèches courtes de l'argentin. Son regard vert caché derrière sa tasse le captivait, le tableau ne pouvait être plus sublime.

"Tu ne pourras pas dire au revoir à Sergio.

-Pourquoi?

-Notre programme l'exige, mon frère à eu la gentillesse d'envoyer mes affaires au ferry.

-Le ferry?

-Celui de 13 heures, il nous emmenera au Golfo Aranci.

-Sardegna?

-Ce n'est qu'une étape, le bateau que j'ai acheté se trouve là-bas."

L'espagnol mordît son croissant et fît mine de s'intéresser au journal du jour posé sur le coin de la table. Il sentait le regard insistant de Martín, il tenta de l'ignorer autant de temps que possible, lorsqu'il estima que c'était assez, il s'adressa à lui aussi innocemment que possible:

"Oui?

-Et c'est tout? Tu ne m'en dis pas plus?"

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Berlin, d'un geste de la main il invita l'argentin à se pencher vers lui. Une fois proche il lui susurra à l'oreille:

"Je t'en aurais dis plus, si tu m'avais donné plus.

-Boludo."

Andrés saisit une de ses mains, il la porta à sa bouche et la frôla de ses lèvres, délicatement. L'attention vola un sourire discret, les prunelles vertes brillèrent, le charme de cet homme avait-il une limite?

"Réfléchis cariño..."

Le concerné exagéra son expression de reflexion, l'espagnol le regardait avec un de ses doigts coincée entre ses lèvres, mimique emblématique de ce dernier. Lorsque la lumière se fît dans l'esprit de l'ingénieur, il passa sans graduations de surpris à extatique, il s'exclama alors:

"Palerme!"

A suivre...


	4. Suis les vagues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous, Merci à ceux qui me lisent encore pour ce quatrième chapitre. J'augmente la température dans celui-ci. Les commentaires sont toujours bienvenus. Bonne lecture!

Palerme, destination finale, idéale. Cette ville avait autant de charme que l'homme qui l'emmenait, c'était sans nul doute le meilleur choix qu'il ai pû faire.  
Pendant les deux heures et demie de Ferry Martín se plongea dans ses souvenirs, ceux du monastère, ce temps où il croyait qu'il n'y avait qu'eux deux avec des plans dingues, du vin et des vinyles. Bien sûr, son amour n'était pas déclaré, la peur d'être découvert l'habitait chaque jour, une vie de funambule, baladé entre l'envie irrépressible de se jeter sur lui et celle de se cacher dans une amitié tendancieuse.  
Ne fait-on pas n'importe quoi pour ne pas perdre un être cher? Et si...

"Tu n'as rien dit pour ne pas me perdre?"

La phrase avait été lâchée d'un coup, traversant les lèvres de l'ingénieur sans filtre. Andrés déposa le journal italien sur ses genoux, il se tourna vers lui, il y avait beaucoup de tendresse sur son visage:

"J'ai cru que tu avais perdu la parole." Il lui fît un sourire doux et reprît:

"Et la réponse est non. J'aime les femmes c'est un fait mais surtout elles sont plus facile pour moi. Elles ne suscitaient pas d'émotions aussi fortes que celles que tu remuaient en moi. Madre mia, nous n'étions pas un couple, enfin presque quand on y pense, et je savais que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour toi. J'avais peur de ce que tu étais capable de me faire ressentir."

Il prît une pause, analysant la réaction de son partenaire, ses yeux vert l'hypnotisaient, cela lui fit passer sa langue sur ses lèvres.

"Mes craintes se sont confirmées la première fois que nous nous sommes embrassés. La suite nous la connaissons. Et c'est toi qui n'as rien dit pour ne pas me perdre."

Berlin embrassa la tempe de l'argentin, un geste affectueux dissimulant bien les émotions qui passaient dans ses yeux. Martín était soufflé, il ne s'était pas attendu à tant de sincérité, enfin c'était évidemment ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était juste inattendu. Un rêve à l'allure folle, loin de connaître tous les rebondissements qui se profilaient.   
Ils ne s'attardèrent pas sur la terre ferme, en à peine quelques heures ils montaient sur le petit yatch, l'équipage réduit et discret avait déjà préparé la petite table qui se trouvait sur le pont supérieur. Des fruits fraîchement coupés et une bouteille de Dom Perignon trempait dans un seau de glace.  
Martín siffla d'admiration:

"Tu sors le grand jeu.

-C'est le minimum de ce que tu mérites, non?"

Andrés se plaça derrière lui, il laissa ses mains se poser sur les hanches de l'ingénieur, il déposa un baiser dans le creux de la nuque, un deuxième plus appuyé, les lèvres s'ouvrir audacieusement et la langue goûta la peau salée. Martín soupira discrètement, un son sensuel qui résonna au creux de l'estomac de l'espagnol. Ce dernier murmura:

"Le champagne va se réchauffer..."

Il s'éloigna à regret afin de servir les deux coupes puis en tendît une à l'argentin, il n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, Andrés l'interrogea du regard.

"Non rien...

-Je peux me montrer patient cariño." 

Berlin s'approcha dangereusement, un requin face à sa proie, il trinqua leurs coupes puis sussura:

"Je ne sais pas si je pourrais dire la même chose de toi."

Sa main libre accompagna la provocation d'une caresse sur la légère protubérence qui déformait le pantalon de l'ingénieur. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, ses grands yeux ne se détachaient pas du visage assuré de l'espagnol. Un chaste baiser de sa part et il l'entraîna sur la banquette en demi-cercle qui surplombait la mer. Ils se laissèrent bercer par le chemin de vagues que le bateau traçait. Andrés croquait les fraises avec gourmandise, Martín ne pouvait détourner son regard.

"Tu t'es souvenu de Palerme... J'avais passé des heures sur les plans, tu m'as littéralement arraché du bureau et nous avons fini ivre.

-Toi plus que moi. Mais oui je m'en souviens, tu t'es endormi sur mon lit, la parrure était bordeaux et tu portais du noir. Le tableau était saisissant, à ce moment là je crois qu'inconsciemment je me suis promis de t'emmener à Palerme un jour."

Le ton était rêveur, Martín le trouva beau, juste terriblement beau. Il l'embrassa, c'était lent et chaud, leurs langues se carressaient tranquilement. L'instant était idyllique. Lorsque le soleil se coucha il emmena la douce chaleur faisant frissonner les deux hommes.  
Andrés guida Martín dans la plus grande cabine, une chambre digne d'un hôtel, les couleurs écrues et dorées offraient une ambiance cosy. L'espagnol proposa la première place pour la salle de bains, la pièce était sommairement classe, carrelée de blanc et de noir.  
L'argentin se rapprocha les yeux pétillants, effet secondaire de quelques coupes de champagne sous le soleil méditerranéen. Sa voix se fît basse, presque secrète:

"Déshabille-moi... Por favor?"

Le désir alluma immédiatement le visage de Berlin, ses doigts s'activèrent d'eux même, son cerveau se débrancha. La chemise une fois ouverte dévoila le torse naturellement halé, il fît tomber le vêtement, ne manquant pas de caresser les épaules. C'était étonnament doux. L'idée stupide qu'un homme ne pouvait avoir la peau douce s'effaça, comme un loin souvenir honteux. Le cliquetis d'une ceinture le réveilla, un frisson le parcouru, il cru à de l'anticipation pure, mais non, c'était pire. La panique, non pas parce qu'il déshabillait un homme, car il déshabillait Martín. Celui qui était tout.   
Il ne se rendît pas compte de sa légère absence, ce sont les mains de l'ingénieur sur les siennes qui le sortîrent de sa torpeur.

"Andrés..."

Il entendît à peine son prénom, quelques tremblements le secouaient, lorsqu'il se décida à relever ses yeux, quelque chose explosa au fond de lui. Il fondît sur l'argentin, ravissant ses lèvres, il descendît le pantalon et le boxer rapidement laissant son propriétaire se dépêtrer avec le reste. Berlin se débarrassa de ses chaussures Dieu seul sait comment, sans lâcher sa proie, il les dirigea férocement dans la cabine de douche et alluma l'eau.  
La soudaine fraîcheur arracha un cri de surprise l'extirpant du baiser, l'argentin en profita pour bégayer:

"An... Andrés attends... Tes vêtements.

-Je m'en fous. Je veux te faire jouir, si tu ne le veux pas, dis le moi maintenant."

Martín plongea son regard dans celui de son futur amant, ses mains s'accrochèrent à la nuque de l'espagnol, il hocha la tête de haut en bas, les mots étaient bloqués, submergé par la fascination. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour l'autre homme, il empoigna le sexe dur, les mouvements étaient frénétiques. C'était intense et avide. Les genoux de l'ingénieur flanchaient, son amant raffermît sa prise le plaquant contre la paroi humide. Les respirations étaient hâchées de désir, Andrés prenait clairement autant de plaisir que Martín, il verrouilla leurs regards, sa main libre se cala sous la machoire, un pouce sur la commissure de la bouche, l'obligeant à rester entrouverte.

"Martín tu es sublime, tu le sais ça? Tu es sublime et tu me rends fou." 

Les gémissements sortaient sans discontinuer, l'argentin joui brutalement, les soubresauts de plaisir lui fîrent fermer les yeux. Il eu l'impression d'avoir besoin d'une éternité pour reconnecter avec la réalité, ce moment l'avait terrassé, Andrés l'avait fait ployer avec ses mains et cela avait été incroyablement bon. Revenu sur terre, la respiration de nouveau normale, il regarda Andrés, les vêtements trempés collaient son corps fin. Ce dernier était erratique.

"On devrait s'occuper de toi...

-Non. Ce moment avec toi m'as suffit.

-Tu veux dire que...

-Non plus, ne brûlons pas les étapes."

L'ingénieur avait une drôle d'impression, une intuition qui lui suggerait que Andrés ne lui disait pas tout mais il lui fît confiance. Il attendrait le prochain chapitre.

A suivre...


	5. Au dessus de tout

Berlin se retrouva seul dans la douche, l'amour de sa vie était dans la chambre juste à côté et il se branlait silencieusement. Il avait été fou de croire que retrouver Martín arrangerait tout, d'un claquement de doigt. Loin de ses discours où le romantisme était simple, grandiose et fort, il se sentait con.

C'était ça le risque, le véritable enjeu, se révéler. Il fallait en passer par là, sa peur irrationelle du plaisir que pouvait lui procurer l'argentin ne pouvait, ne devait pas prendre le dessus. Autant prendre une machine à voyager dans le temps et en rester là.

Lorsqu'il sortît de la salle de bains, toutes ses interrogations se mîrent en pause, le bonheur était allongé dans le lit, sur le ventre et de travers, ses jambes battaient dans le vide pendant que les mains fouillaient les petits tiroirs de la table de chevet.

"Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier?

-Etant donné que tu es un homme merveilleux, je me suis dit qu'il devait y avoir un paquet de cigarettes quelque part.

Andrés étira un sourire en coin et s'avança vers le lit, il se laissa tomber à côté de l'autre homme, tourna son visage espiègle et demanda:

"Un homme merveilleux?

-Mh c'est ce que j'ai dit oui.

-Suis-moi."

Il ouvrît un tiroir de l'autre côté du lit et sortît l'objet de convoitise. Une fois à l'extérieur ils restèrent sur le pont inferieur, Martín laissa échapper sa première bouffée de tabac et ne laissa pas le silence s'installer.

"J'ai dû mal à réaliser tout ça, le voyage, le bateau...

-Le bateau était le seul moyen au cas où tu changerais d'avis.

-Et cela ne te ressemble pas.

-Pardon?

-Le doute Andrés, cela ne te ressemble pas."

Touché, l'espagnol devait se reprendre, le tremblement essayait de revenir, cela fourmillait sous son épiderme. Il n'avait pû empêcher son visage de s'assombrir sous la remarque, il aurait été facile de s'en prendre à l'ingénieur, l'ignorer ou le détourner. Comme cela avait été facile pendant tous ces moments dans le monastère, il ne pouvait plus le manipuler comme avant ou alors il n'aura rien de sa part.

"Effet secondaire Berrote.

-Je suis une maladie donc?

-Plutôt une cure je dirais, j'aimerais éviter un long discours où je dois expliquer ma façon de t'aimer.

-Très bien. Parle moi du braquage alors."

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être Sherlock Holmes pour faire le lien entre son soudain retour auprès de lui et l'après braquage. Le regard vert était plein de défi, les prunelles sombres de Berlin ne vacillaient pas, l'échange fût long. Le stupide combat visuel prît fin lorsque Andrés se décida à parler:

"Un bon braquage, du génie, de tragiques pertes et beaucoup d'argent à la fin. Une magnifique œuvre qui a failli me tuer.

-Quoi?" Martín s'étouffa avec sa fumée. Andrés ne manquait pas de tact, il savait juste manier les mots de façon à désarmer ses interlocuteurs. Cela marchait à chaque fois, et même si l'ingénieur connaissait la technique il s'y laissa prendre. Le voleur reprit immédiatement:

"Il n'y a rien de plus misérable que t'attendre d'être proche de la mort pour admettre que je ne peux pas vivre loin de toi. J'ai perdu mon temps et mon énergie à chercher le plaisir ailleurs, j'ai choisi ce braquage au notre et cela résume assez bien mes erreurs envers toi.

-Je confirme."

L'air était lourd, la confidence était brêve, brute, mais Berlin ne voulait pas s'épancher davantage. L'essentiel était sorti et Martín savait que cette discussion n'irait pas plus loin, Andrés avait frôlé la mort c'était suffisant à digérer.

Le silence les accompagna jusqu'à leur retour dans le lit. Chacun dans ses pensées, la lumière éteinte, les corps se rapprochèrent. Les doigts de l'espagnol effleuraient la peau halée, traçant un chemin imaginaire, sans réelle destination. Juste le plaisir de savoir qu'il était ici, à sa portée. Le sommeil les faucha dans leur instant de douceur.

Ce n'est pas le soleil éclatant qui réveilla Martín mais un frisson de froid. Les gouttelettes qui frappaient le hublot et l'absence d'Andrés à ses côtés en étaient la cause. Il eu du mal à s'extirper des draps, les muscles engourdis de sommeil, ses paupières encore lourdes. Comment une bonne nuit de sommeil pouvait créer les symptômes inverses? Après s'être passé de l'eau fraîche sur le visage il réalisa que des notes de musique s'échappaient de la cabine à côté. Il se lava les dents, se brossa les cheveux, enfila des vêtements propres cependant le petit rituel ne suffit pas à l'extirper totalement de la brume.  
C'est un Andrés fidèle à lui-même qui l'attendait attablé devant un petit déjeuner copieux et coloré. Un Andrés bien vivant. L'information s'était tapissée quelque part dans l'esprit de l'ingénieur, elle ne manquerait pas de se pointer à n'importe quelque moment, gâchant les instants simples comme ce matin. Il chassa tout ça et s'installa à la droite de l'homme, une tasse remplie de café l'attendait déjà.

"Je croyais que la musique était réservée pour les soirs avec beaucoup de vin.

-Bonjour à toi aussi. Je pense qu'il est bon de changer nos habitudes."

L'argentin ne manqua pas le double sens de la phrase, un sourire furtif passa sur ses lèvres avant d'avaler une gorgée de la boisson chaude. Changer leurs habitudes, bien sûr qu'ils le pouvaient, pourtant ils resteraient des passionnés, le braquage resterait au-dessus de tout, leurs vies constamment sur un fil. Ils ne pouvaient finir dans une résidence chic à se battre pour la décoration de celle-ci, perdre Andrés était inimaginable, mais vivre ainsi l'était tout autant. Une vie sans art ni passion, une vie sans adrénaline et risques calculés, une demie-vie en soi. L'exaltation, le plaisir poussé à son paroxysme, c'était une des nombreuses pierres qui avaient batties leur relation.

Son air ailleurs ne passa pas inaperçu sous l'œil attentif de l'espagnol pourtant il n'y fît pas mention, il se contenta de rapprocher sa chaise, le bois crissa mais ne dérangea pas Martín toujours plongé dans sa reflexion.

Les lèvres fines de Berlin se posèrent au coin de sa bouche le faisant papillonner des cils, on pouvait presque voir l'information faire son chemin pour arriver jusqu'au cerveau de l'ingénieur. Le temps qu'il réagisse Andrés était de nouveau droit sur sa chaise, il buvait tranquillement, un comportement banal et innocent, gâché uniquement par le sourire sexy à peine planqué derrière sa tasse.

Le soleil n'était pas au rendez-vous lorsqu'ils débarquèrent à Palerme, la ville était noyée de nuances grises et les bâtisses étaient striées de pluie. Martín s'en fichait, il était là où il devait être avec la personne qui comptait le plus au monde, peu de gens pouvaient en dire autant. Il en avait fait parti il n'y a pas si longtemps. Quant à Andrés s'il avait été déçu de la météo il ne s'y attarda pas, l'expression de l'argentin valait tous les soleils. Il ne pouvait empêcher son regard de vagabonder sur l'homme. Le reste devenait invisble.

Berlin avait loué un appartement qui avait tout le charme d'un hôtel particulier, de l'exterieur c'était une énième porte de bois dans n'importe quelle rue. Il laissa passer l'argentin en premier, une fois la porte fermée à clé, Andrés retira sa veste trempée ainsi que celle de l'ingénieur. Ils traversèrent la petite entrée, Martín s'arrêta dans la pièce de vie, elle était spacieuse et lumineuse, les vieux meubles en bois foncés contrastaient avec le blanc éclatant des murs. Son regard se fixa sur l'immense porte-fenêtre au fond de la pièce, bien au centre. La pluie rendait floue la vision extèrieure mais il y devina une petite cour aménagée, sans aucun vis-à-vis. L'argentin alla ouvrir de suite cette porte, il s'avança de quelques pas, la pluie ne lui tomba pas dessus directement, il leva la tête et aperçu un petit balcon arrondi.

Le petit carré privé était habillé de vert, plusieurs plantes luxuriantes trônaient dans les coins et du lierre coulait le long des murs. C'était terriblement intimiste et le monde sembla s'effaçer un temps.

Pendant une seconde il oublia même la présence de l'espagnol. Il prît une grande inspiration, il n'avait pas remarqué que sa respiration avait ralentie, et chercha Andrés des yeux. Ce dernier descendait les escaliers à sa droite, il n'y avait pas fait attention. De nouveau proche l'un de l'autre leurs mains se trouvèrent en premier, Martín frotta son nez le long de la machoire de l'espagnol.  
La pluie claquait doucement, le bruit les enferma dans une bulle qu'aucun des hommes n'osait briser. Dicté par cette ambiance au ralentie Andrés chuchota:

"Cela te plaît?" Ses mots avaient caressés les pommettes de Martín. Ses lèvres réclamaient davantage de contact, l'ingénieur répondît à la demande informulée. Le baiser se voulait tendre, la retenue d'Andrés donnait une autre dimension au contact. L'argentin mordît la lèvre infèrieure du brun, il profita de la brêve surprise pour le pousser dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Il ignora le sourcil interrogateur de son partenaire et entrouvrît son pantalon.

"Martín?"

L'appel resta également sans réponse, le concerné était déjà à genoux devant lui, il embrassa le sexe encore emprisonné de tissu. Ses mains carressèrent les cuisses de bas en haut, ses pouces s'attardèrent sur le ventre plat, jouant avec la bordure du sous vêtement. Il sentait le sexe grossir graduellement et sans attendre plus, il le sortît pour le prendre en bouche, entièrement. Il leva son regard, Andrés avait la tête basculée, sa bouche laissait échapper quelques gémissements discrets. Cela ne suffisait pas, Martín voulait en entendre plus. Il accentua ses vas et viens, sa langue s'appuyant sur le membre. De sa main droite il serra la base, un gémissement plus appuyé l'encouragea. Il poussa le sexe plus profondément dans sa bouche et il entendît son prénom s'échapper.

Andrés perdait doucement le contrôle, ses mains s'accrochèrent dans les méches courtes de son amant, qui accéléra le mouvement. Les sons rauques qui grondaient dans la gorge de l'espagnol s'ajoutèrent aux bruits de succions.

Lorsque l'orsgame le traversa, ce fût comme une traînée de feu qui le parcouru, de la tête aux pieds. Son corps ne répondait plus, cloué dans le fauteuil sa tête toujours basculée en arrière. Il mît un moment avant d'ouvrir les yeux, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de les avoir fermés. Il n'avait pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'il avait ressenti. Il nageait en plein cliché. Un petit rire de consternation traversa sa bouche face à la révélation.

Martín était debout, l'observant d'un air malicieux. Andrés se rhabilla et le rejoignît, sa main droite prît en coupe le visage, il posa son pouce sur les lèvres charnues. Son regard embrumé du récent orgasme analysait l'expression de l'argentin. Quelque chose comme 'Teste-moi' se dégageait de l'ingénieur. Berlin répondit à la demande implicite et glissa sa main sur l'entrejambe de son amant.

A suivre...


	6. Havre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello à tous! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire. J'espère que cela plaira. Bonne lecture.

C'était une chance qui leur était offerte, à tous les deux, ces derniers jours cette chance avait été utilisée afin de se gaver. D'art, de gatronomie et d'amour. Un kaléidoscope de sensations et de souvenirs, la fraicheur que renfermait les églises, la lumière vive qui se glissait dans les rues étroites, les voix enjouées reunies autour d'un café, la simple association d'une tomate juteuse avec de la mozzarella, leurs lèvres se trouvant facilement. C'était étourdissant, comme si Andrés avait voulu compacter le temps, une attention touchante qui ne remplaçerais pas réellement ce qu'ils avaient perdu. 

L'espagnol capturait une fois de plus le temps, ses mains traçaient des lignes dans son carnet, dirigées par une volonté propre. Martín s'était assoupi dans le transat, berçé par le soleil de l'après-midi. Alors qu'il commençait un nouveau croquis, Andrés réalisait qu'il connaissait le visage de l'argentin par cœur, mais il ne s'en lasserait pas. Il en avait la conviction ferme car il avait déjà essayé de se passer de lui. L'ingénieur commença à battre des paupières, cela ne perturba pas Berlin continuant à dessiner son partenaire.

"J'ai dormi longtemps?

-Assez pour faire quatres pages."

L'artiste leva le menton, un sourire lumineux s'étalai sur son visage. La présence de Martín sublimait tout aux yeux de l'espagnol par contre il ne voyait pas que cet effet se produisait sur lui-même. Il délaissa crayons et carnet pour s'approcher de l'ingénieur, il déposa un baiser sur l'une de ses pommettes. Andrés s'engouffra dans la petite cuisine aux teintes bleues et blanches et prépara deux tasses de cafés. Petit geste du quotidien qui craquelait ses habitudes, avec Martín il trouvait la satisfaction de faire des gestes pour autre que sa propre personne. Même si ce n'était que deux simples tasses de café. Tout était parfait, ils n'avaient pas hâte de quitter ce havre, mais ils le devraient. Car tout havre aussi beau soit-il, est éphémère, ce monde hostile fini par les briser tous. Il ne se laissa pas haper par ses sombres réflexions, l'odeur caractéristique du breuvage noir le ramena sur terre.   
Martín était penché sur les croquis l'air rêveur, le voleur lui tendit sa tasse encore fumante. 

"Tu es une bonne source d'inspiration. Surtout quand tu es aussi calme.

-Est-ce que j'entendrais une plainte?

-Je ne peux pas me plaindre du charme que tu exerces constamment sur moi. 

-Tu n'en ferais pas un peu trop?

-Est-ce que j'entendrais une plainte?"

L'imitation se voulait vexante mais l'amusement qui pétillait dans le regard sombre gâchait la réplique. L'ingénieur s'approcha et attrapa la lèvre inférieure du voleur, les yeux dans les yeux, il mordilla fermement puis lâcha comme si de rien n'était. Il retourna son attention sur les dessins.

Le soir arriva, ils étaient à l'étage, la porte-fenêtre de la chambre ouverte laissait rentrer l'air frais. Ils étaient installé sur le lit finissant leurs verres de vin rouge. L'ambiance était tiède, les bougies projetaient leurs ombres sur les murs et cela raviva des souvenirs du monastère à Martín. 

"Tu penses au braquage?

-On en a déjà parlé, non?

-Je veux parler de la banque nationale d'Espagne. Penses-tu que le projet soit impossible?

-Ce serais une œuvre magnifique mais il faudrait le travailler encore je pense. Se préparer à beaucoup plus d'imprévus. 

-Peut-être... Enfin le plan était déjà parfait.

-Oui il l'était. Avant que j'accepte vraiment notre lien, avec toutes ses variables. Chaque chose en son temps tu ne crois pas?

-Je crois que tu es encore un peu lâche."

Andrés lança un regard lourd, il ne souriait pas. Il fixait l'argentin, comme un serpent charmant sa proie. Les secondes s'allongeaient, le voleur prît le verre de Martín et se leva pour aller les déposer sur le premier meuble venu. Il laissa un rire s'échapper. Il revint rapidement auprès de l'argentin saisissant sa nuque violemment. Leurs visages tout près ils se contemplaient avec assurance.

"C'est ce que tu penses de moi Martín?

-Tu réagis toujours quand je te dis que tu es lâche. Dois je le faire à chaque fois que je veux des réponses?"

Si cela ébranla Berlin, cela ne se voyait pas. Il se jeta sur les lèvres de son ingénieur. Le baiser était ravageur, les langues se trouvèrent immédiatement. Les mains du voleur appuyèrent fermement sur les épaules les faisant basculer tous les deux sur le lit. Andrés gardait Martín plaqué contre le lit, ses dents maltraitait le cou de son amant. L'argentin remuait de plaisir, accentuant le contact entre eux. Berlin n'ouvrît pas la chemise de son partenaire, il l'arracha. Un vrai film. Cela les fît sourire. Les vêtements disparaissaient entre chaque baisers, le contact de la peau nue leurs arrachait des frissons. Leurs érections se frottaient attisant leurs désirs. Berlin posa ses mains sur les flancs de l'argentin, il le tenait contre lui et roula afin d'inverser leurs positions. L'espagnol bougea et s'asseya confortablement contre la tête de lit, ses jambes fines allongées devant lui. Martín imprima mentalement l'image, la vision érotique lui fît lâcher un soupir. Perdu dans sa contemplation il ne remarqua pas le regard brun qui semblait dire:

"Viens."

La voix rauque réveilla l'argentin, il ne se fît pas prier et passa ses jambes de chaque côté du corps fin. Il expira lorsqu'il sentît le sexe d'Andrés sous lui, il s'appuya sur ses épaules afin de garder un semblant d'équilibre. Les mains du voleur se posèrent dans le dos de son amant, il le caressait lentement pendant que leurs regards ne se lâchaient pas. Le moment était délicieux. Berlin tendît l'un de ses bras vers la table de chevet et en sortît un flacon de lubrifiant et des préservatifs. Il s'enduisit généreusement les doigts de produit et garda les préservatifs à côté de lui. Martín s'était penché dans son cou, il embrassait et mordillait, arrachant quelques soupirs discrets à l'espagnol. Andrés attrapa les fesses de l'ingénieur et les malaxa, un petit cri d'exclamation passa ses lèvres, elle résonna sur la peau de son partenaire. Il ammena un de ses doigt vers l'entrée de son amant, il tournait lentement son doigt autour, il luibrifia, carressait puis finit par le pénétrer lentement. Les soupirs se firent entendre et Berlin s'en delecta. Son ingénieur releva le visage, ses yeux brillaient de plaisir et il se mordît la lèvre lorsqu'il sentît un deuxième doigt se faire une place en lui. Un gémissement de plaisir resta coincé dans sa gorge. Andrés adorait ce qu'il voyait, il comptait bien le faire durer.

"Je ne t'entends pas beaucoup, cela ne te plaît pas?

-Mmh Andrés... Ne joue pas à ça Por favor..."

Le voleur commença à retirer ses doigts arrachant une plainte mécontente à son amant. Son sourire s'élargit à la vue de son ingénieur frustré, il lui mordit affectueusement le menton, satisfait de voir que les lèvres de son partenaire cherchait les siennes. Il ne lui accorda pas de baiser, enfonçant de nouveau ses doigts, plus brutalement. Les genoux tremblèrent obligeant l'argentin à raffermir sa prise sur les épaules de son amant. La tête de Berlin s'était posée sur la clavicule de son partenaire.

"J'ai envie de t'entendre Martín..."

Un troisième doigt s'invita péniblement, les gémissements se firent plus audibles, doux son aux oreilles de Berlin. La friction de leurs sexes commençait à devenir insoutenable. Le plaisir émanant de leur chaude étreinte faisait tourner la tête de l'espagnol. Il stoppa son application sur l'argentin et attrapa le préservatif. Martín recula un peu, il trembla encore plus d'excitation en voyant son amant enfiler la protection. Andrés saisit les hanches au dessus de lui, lentement il les fît s'abaisser, son sexe tout contre l'entrée. Il marqua une pause, il adorait faire languir son ingénieur malgré son envie douleureuse. Il commença à le pénétrer, la chaleur moite était un véritable supplice, c'était terriblement bon. Une fois enfoncé jusqu'à la garde il donna un petit coup faisant gronder sa gorge. 

"Ah Andrés..." 

Martín referma ses bras autour des épaules de son amant, l'étreignant presque trop mais le plaisir ne faisait que de le submerger. Il s'accrochait comme il pouvait, le sexe dur du voleur commençait ses vas et viens et les muscles de ses cuisses peinaient à maintenir son corps dans cette position. Mais rien ne le ferait stopper, Andrés sous son corps le dominait totalement. Ses mains imprimaient des marques rouges sur sa peau tant elles travaillaient à le maintenir. Les coups de reins se firent plus durs et désordonnés pourtant un cri plus fort que les autres indiqua à Berlin qu'il avait trouvé la prostate de son amant. Martín se sentait proche de l'orgasme, son sexe dur coincé entre leurs ventres, les coups de reins profonds, sa respiration hâchée de plaintes, il n'était plus qu'une masse tremblante. 

"Je vais... Andrés je t'aime... Je..."

Sa phrase se coupa, un cri d'extase s'arracha de ses lèvres lorsqu'il jouit longuement. Andrés était émerveillé à la vue de son ingénieur écrasé par les affres de l'orgasme. Il accéléra ses coups et vînt dans un grondement presque animal. Ils haletaient fortement, Martín s'écrasa contre le corps chaud de son amant, ils restèrent dans la même position tandis que l'espagnol posait ses mains sur les hanches de son partenaire, il le souleva un peu afin de se retirer. Il prît la machoire de l'ingénieur entre ses doigts, détaillant ses traits, il l'embrassa paresseusement léchant ses lèvres. 

"Je ferais fondre l'or."

Les yeux verts s'embuèrent, de soulagement, d'admiration, d'amour. Il se sentait fragile devant cette déclaration, devant cet homme et cette situation. Ce qu'il avait toujours voulu se réalisait enfin et des larmes s'invitaient, traîtresses. Elles n'avaient rien à faire là, surtout pas quand son âme-soeur couchait son corps engourdi sur le lit, l'embrassant passionnément, son regard encore brûlant des ébats précédents. Berlin était au dessus de lui hypnotisé par la vue de son amant. 

"Je t'emmenerai à la banque nationale d'Espagne, ce sera notre chef d'oeuvre, nous fondrons l'or, ensemble."

La passion d'Andrés fît sourire Martín, il était une fois de plus subjugé par sa beauté, il semblait si déterminé, comme s'il se trouvait déjà à l'interieur de la banque. A cet instant il se sentait intouchable, l'effet était grisant. L'argentin saisît le visage de son partenaire et apposa un baiser doux, un geste qui se voulait tranquille qui ne fît qu'attiser le feu de l'artiste. Andrés se colla à son amant, l'embrassant furieusement. Il planta son regard sombre presque dingue dans les prunelles vertes. 

"Oh Martín, mi amor...

-C'est le plan ou moi qui te fait cet effet?

-Les deux."

L'argentin voulait se lever pour prendre une douche, son corps poisseux commençait à devenir désagréable. Mais Andrés en décida autrement, ses gestes se firent de plus en plus langoureux, ses mains s'égaraient sur son torse et ses lèvres migraient sur sa gorge tendue. Comment pouvait-il résister?

Si la nuit fût longue et plus qu'agréable, le réveil le fût moins. Martín était encore allongé, il avait usé de tout son charme afin d'obtenir un petit-déjeuner au lit. Le bruit des pas de son amant indiquait que sa demande serait bientôt exaucée. L'expression de Berlin lorsqu'il arriva avec le petit plateau n'était pas celle qui attendait, ce n'était pas flagrant, mais Martín vît tout de suite la différence.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

-Nous avons reçu une carte postale. Sergio a besoin de nous.

-Qu'est ce que ça implique?

-Cela implique la fin prématuré de notre séjour ici."

Le ton était amer, le regard brun semblait loin, pesant le pour et le contre. L'ingénieur ne le laissa pas aller plus loin dans ses réflexions.

"Andrés, je suis avec toi tu sais?

-Mh cariño... J'aurais voulu te garder encore ici. Juste pour moi. Mais nous devons retourner chez nous.

-Chez nous..? Tu veux dire...

-Oui, nous retournons dans notre cher monastère."

Le moment qu'ils attendaient depuis presque dix ans était enfin arrivé. Le plan qu'ils avaient construit se réaliserait dans les règles de l'art. Et surtout.

Ensemble. 

Fin?


End file.
